Flights of Fancy
by ali.9319
Summary: A friendship between Ernst and Anna. With Anna/Georg and Hanschen/Ernst. Please R
1. Chapter 1

An: So I wrote this a while ago and just found it, I have a few chapters of it. If people actually want to read them then I'll post them. :P I don't own Spring Awakening. :( And Happy New Year! :)

Ernst and Anna had always been friends so Ernst didn't understand why the other boys found it so strange that the two would spend time together outside of both church and the children's scheduled group leisure time. He didn't understand why when he spoke of Anna in class Georg turned a strange shade of red or why Otto would elbow him with an odd grin on his face. He didn't understand why Melchi Gabor would chuckle. No... Ernst didn't understand any of these things. To Ernst Anna was just a childhood friend. As children they loved to dress up and have tea parties and so did their mothers, who were also dear friends. It was only natural that they had become friends as well. Although their mothers had warned them not to be in the house alone they often were alone... just as Anna and Martha would be. To Ernst, their friendship was nothing out of the ordinary but to all the other boys it was something to loath. This afternoon Ernst's and Anna's mothers had planned a get together for the two of them and Ernst was dreading the other boys asking him about his weekend plans. He wasn't able to lie...never he always felt obliged to be truthful. So he stared blankly out the window, contemplating a way to phrase his plans to avoid Georg's unnatural shade of red, Otto's grin and Melchi's chuckle.

"That will be all class." Barked Herr Sonnenstitch. Causing Ernst to jump in his seat, diverting his head from the window and train of thought. He quickly gathered his belongings trying his best to avoid the other boys. But much to his dismay they weren't doing the same.

"Will you be off with Wendla this weekend?" Ernst heard Otto ask with a grin on his face.

"Mostly likely" Replied Melchior with a sly smile

"And what will you be doing this weekend Ernst?" Melchior asked the small boy as he walked past on the way out.

"I...umm....I'm going to Anna's tonight." Stammered Ernst

"Anna's!?" exclaimed Georg turning his aberrant shade of red, while Otto provided his classic grin, that in a way Ernst found quite creepy. Although Thea did seem to like it quite a lot.

"Oh....well we all know what you'll be doing there" laughed Melchior

"Oh...ummm...yes" replied Ernst with a nod, not knowing himself as he rushed past the boys and out of the school house. Avoiding any more of their questions and gestures he didn't understand.

"Ernst, wait up!" Ernst froze in his tracks and held his breathe as he turned around to see Hanschen Rilow.

_Hanschen Rilow! What could he possibly want? He chooses today out of all days to acknowledge my existence outside of school and leisure time._

"I couldn't help but to over hear.....Anna" he said with a nudge, leaving a confused look on innocent little Ernsts face.

_Anna, he came to talk to me about Anna, the only reason he decides to talk to me is Anna. _

"I always thought Anna fancied Georg and vice versa.....but I guess I was wrong" Said Hanschen with a sly smile.

_Why does that affect you? Why would you care? Does Hanschen like Anna, as Mama likes Papa? _

Ernst suddenly felt his stomach turn and felt the need to clear things up...."But....Anna does fancy Georg"

"Then why is she spending so much time with you?" Hanschen kindly pointed out

"Because....because she is my friend"

"Are you sure Anna does not fancy you? Asked Hanschen

"Anna does not fancy me... that is absurd"

"Okay....whatever you say little Ernst" Replied Hanschen walking away with his classic sly smile.

* * *

_Uhh that smile of his, there's something about it.....so evil and so kind at the same time. It's not just his smile it's him. He's just always there in class.....in my dreams....always on my mind...I don't want to think of him well...I do but I know it's wrong. Maybe I do fancy Anna even if she does fancy Georg....if I think I fancy her then maybe I will....maybe then Hanschen's smile will stop dancing around my mind day and night. Maybe then the image of his beautiful blonde hair and glowing blue eyes will leave me alone....maybe...._

Ernst decided to take the long way to Anna's house as thoughts of Hanschen danced around his mind. He didn't even look up from his path until Anna's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ernst! Watch out!"

"What? Oh!" Completely lost in thought the raven haired boy had stumbled into the Godard's flower pots. "Oh Anna, I'm-"

"It's okay Ernst, Mama will just think the cat did that, she's always knocking things over. Papa was going on about how we'd be better off with out her and that we should just give her away. Then Adilada started fussing and he said we could keep her- are you even listening Ernst?"

"Oh, umm...yeah, the cat, I'm glad she's staying, then there's someone to blame my clumsiness on."

"Well you are quite clumsy aren't you?" Laughed Anna receiving a nod from Ernst.

"What is with you today?" questioned Anna, pulling Ernst over to the wooden swing on the Godard's patio.

"Oh, umm, I don't know my mind is just-"

"Some where else?" Laughed Anna

Ernst simply nodded, his mind still spinning.

"So how was your day?"

"Oh...umm...it was fine." Mumbled Ernst

"Did something happen?" asked a worried Anna

"Well...not really but....oh...I don't know" Sighed Ernst

"Whatever it is Ernst, you can tell me"

"Well....okay" Started Ernst taking a seat across from Anna on her wooden swing. "It's really nothing-"

"Ernst!" Started Anna. "Soon our mothers will be back from the market and we will be forced to sit with them and have tea, you best not take your sweet time in telling me what it is you have to say, because I'm guessing it can't be said over tea with our mothers"

"Well..." Stammered Ernst thinking of what his mother would do if he were to bring up the conversation in class, with the sly smiles, the blushing....and the conversation with Hanschen. As far as their mothers knew, they didn't know what fancy meant. "You're right, n..no..nothing really h..ha..happened...it's just....." He finally just decided to come out with it due to Anna's look of impatience and the high pitched chatter that was growing closer. "I mentioned your name and Georg turned this gross shade of red, and Otto was nudging him with this creepy smile, and the H...Ha..Hanschen...well...he...was...going on about all this nonsense and I don't know they're just so-"

"Anna, Ernst you're home early." Observed Frau Robel, knowing the two children were in fact home on time and her and Frau Godard took extra time talking to the baker at the market.

The two children, with looks of panic on their faces simply nodded. Ernst quickly jumped to his feet and opened the door for the women, just as his father had taught him.

"Why thank you Ernst, What a gentleman you've raised Lucile."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry this took me so long to update, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening :(

Ernst and Anna anxiously sipped on the tea which had been provided to them by Mrs. Godard. Listening to their mothers' aimless chatter was boring the two and their unfinished conversation was leaving them rather uneasy.

"Mother, may Ernst and I take a walk around town?"

"Well, I don't know if that is such a good idea...."

"We're just going to meet Thea and Georg to work on our studies." Lied Anna receiving an anxious look from Ernst. Ernst began to interject but was quickly cut off by Anna who knew that Ernst couldn't lie to save his life.

"We all figured if we worked together we could get our work done a lot faster and have more time for bible study and chorus." Smiled Anna.

"Oh well, in that case yes! Go! But be home soon, I don't want you out late" Called Mrs. Godard.

"Your Anna is growing up to be such a lovely young woman" smiled Mrs. Robel as the two children left for their study session.

"Anna you just lied to our mothers" Gasped Ernst as the two exited the house.

"What? Come on Ernst you have lied before."

"Well...no...that would be a sin."

"Oh Ernst, you are so innocent."

"So where are we meeting Thea and Georg?"

Anna replied with a subtle laugh "We're meeting Thea just down the street and then we're going to Georg's house."

"What! Why? You and Thea aren't to be unsupervised in a house of boys."

"How, did you know Georg's parents had gone away for the weekend?"

"Well, he invited all of the boys from school over for a party. When I asked my mama she said it was out of the question, that I was not to be alone without supervision and that we would be having tea with you and your mama that night."

"Well that explains the sudden tea party" laughed Anna.

"Well, how did you know?"

"Thea, she was eavesdropping at church and rushed to tell us all after we found out. She received an invitation from Otto. So we are very much allowed to be there."

"Oh, well I still don't like the idea."

"Oh come on Ernst, what's the worst that could happen?"


End file.
